A Soul now Whole
by Madame la Cullen
Summary: Kathleen has wondered the world, following the one man...vampire she has ever loved- Garrett.Not sure of what she is herself,she goes through pain and love to find out what she truly is.Breaking Dawn Spoilers! plz Reveiw! Better than summery It sucks! lol


**A/N Hello all! I hope you enjoy this story. It was just something that popped into my head today and i figured, why not? I finished Breaking Dawn last night and it was GREAT! Want my opinion, Pm me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kathleen and Gabriel. Everything else is Stephanie's. I just borrowed her idea...cries. **

A Soul Now Whole

I sighed as I looked at him. I knew he could be dangerous. I knew that, if he looked just right, he would see me, and I would for sure be his next meal .I knew that, but I wasn't scared.

This obsession wasn't healthy. A human like me wasn't supposed to fall in love with a magnificent creature like him. But I was. And I yearned to feel his cold hands caress my warm body, to feel his icy lips brush against mine in a frenzied passion.

I blinked and stopped breathing. I had been panting-again. I was sure he was getting suspicious that he was being fallowed. I was amazed I had made it this far.

I watched as he stopped by the river bank and slipped his shirt off. My breath hitched as I saw the muscles in his back tighten as he leaned over the water, dipping the shirt into the cold current. I stared, mesmerized by his beauty.

His pale skin was taught against the muscles that lined his arms in a sinewy pattern. I wanted to reach out. To run my hands over the magnificent body before me. But I couldn't.

I looked down at my own body. I forgot that I wasn't human any longer. Being bitten by a Ramotuse Vampire results in the human slowly fading away. I was more of a ghost, haunting this beautiful creature.

I would go where Garrett goes. I just pray that he would ignore what the other vampires…Rosalie and Emmett had said. I didn't want him to fight. I didn't want him to die. I loved him

I followed him, moving faster than any human could, keeping up easily as he hunted, going unseen. Each day I fell more in love. I saw him when he was alone, I watched as he took on adventure after adventure. He was sweet and kind. I looked past his diet of human blood. He really did try to kill only old people or bad guys.

My heart cried out when I realized that he was heading west…to Washington. He was going to fight with the Cullen's, the ones who wanted him dead. At night when he sat up in a tree to think or just rest, I held myself and wept.

I suppose I was some sort of vampire myself. After all I was bitten. Though he was Ramotuse, I guess I couldn't just hang in between a vampire and human.

I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I could run fast. Or float. It was more like floating than running. I couldn't talk, I couldn't be seen. I was just here. A strange freaky vampire thing. But as long as I was able to be with Garrett, that was fine with me.

After two days of hunting, we came upon the Cullen house hold. I watched silently. I saw the beautiful, strange vampire-human child. She wasn't sure what she was, just like me. I wanted to go to her, to see if I touched her…would she feel it?

I had never been brave enough to try and touch Garrett. I always thought that I would have more ghost like qualities and my hand would just go straight through.

It was tempting, but I stayed back. I didn't want her father, the mind reader, to find out about me. I was sure he wouldn't appreciate me being here.

While I was there, following Garrett, I began to hate someone. Kate…of the Denali clan. How could he find such a coquettish female attractive? She was always making subtle actions that seemed like nothing, but meant everything. I knew she was after him.

She was after My Garrett.

I then knew one thing and one thing only.

Kate of Denali must die.

I didn't know how I would make it work. I had never tried to touch anything. The only way to kill a vampire was to rip it to shreds and burn it. And I was willing to try. If I succeeded, I would dance around the pillar of flame.

The hate brewed in my chest, growing hotter and more angry every day. My hate for Kate was almost as strong as my love for Garrett.

I almost died when I saw him grab her hand and smile shyly at her. My heart burst. It crumbled and died. My vision went black and all I knew was the pain that was taking me under. I was drowning in the pain, bitter from my hate of her.

How could he? How could he do that to me? My Garrett. The only one I loved.

I stayed in the woods after that. Even though I was in pieces, I still loved him, which made it hurt worse. But I had to make sure he was safe

Finally, It was the day of the Volturi. I had been thinking, if I was a vampire, I was sure I could at least protect him. I was able to pick up branches and throw them at other trees, splitting them in half. Most people thought my damage was from the newborn, Bella's training. But they thought wrong.

If anyone tried to come near Garrett, I would rip them apart. I would tear their body into little shreds and feed them to the fire happily, almost as happily as I would Kate.

I had given up on him ever loving me. He couldn't see me. I would never be able to make him happy. And Kate could.

That knowledge bared heavily on my chest. It weighed me down. She was the best thing for him. And…if I had to pick anyone else for him….she would be it.

I hurried to the side lines, watching as they lined up bravely in order to have justice and save a life. My battered heart took another blow when I saw Garrett and Kate side by side. Now the pain was a dull, numbing sensation.

I watched in dread as the Volturi came, out numbering us by many. I watched at they bantered, some wanting to fight, the others wanting peace.

Dread was heavy on my heart and I knew that Garrett would die. But I would go down trying to save him.

When everyone turned to their lovers and family to say goodbye, I hurried to Garrett's side before he could turn to Kate. I stroked his face and pushed a strand of long, curly blonde hair that I had gone crazy for out of his face.

"I'll love you...forever." I kissed him forehead, the feeling amazing. He looked round for the source. I guess he blamed it on the breeze. I cringed as he turned to Kate, holding her close. As he vowed to go with her wherever she went. As the tension grew thicker, I stood rigid, staring at Garrett's face, memorizing every plane and curve. I wouldn't forget him. I couldn't.

I watched as the accuser, Irina, another pixie in Kate's Denali coven came forward. I watched as they burned her. I watched as Kate's body went rigid in pain.

I thought I would rejoice in her pain also, but I only felt unexplained sadness over the loss of the blonde vampire.

saw her shake and I called for Garret to watch out. Her skin rippled and she threw herself at the ones who had killed her sister. I watched, horrified as Garrett threw himself on her, holding her back.

I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head as bolt after bolt of electric current spread over his body. I fell on my knees at the heap of Kate and Garrett. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, dripping off my chin, but I never saw them land on the ground.

I saw him get up slowly, weakly. I wanted to strike Kate, but I knew her pain. I still felt it now. When you loose someone you loved it hurt worse than anything.

After what seemed like forever the horrid Volturi retreated. I screamed in joy, he would live! He would live! My Garrett would live!

But…he wasn't_My_ Garrett. He would now and forever be Kate's. I threw myself on the ground in agony. The pain once so dull now very fresh.

I followed Garrett and Kate when they left mindlessly, letting my feet carry me. They wouldn't let me leave him.

I sat on a rock as they went to hunt. A strange figure caught my eye. It was pale and smoky. I squinted to try and make out the figure more clearly.

Something drew me to this thing and I unwillingly followed the pull. I didn't want to miss them leave.

Slowly, it got clearer. The sight both filled me with joy, and confused me. The figure was of Garrett, but more…ghost like.

We met beside an odd tree.

"Hello." he said. It was Garrett's deep smooth voice.

"Who are you?" I whispered, peering at the figure.

"I am, who you think I am."

"Garrett?" I asked, shocked.

He smiled, the dimple in his left cheek showing.

"In a sense, yes."

"In a sense? You must be specific! Why can you see me? I-I'm so confused!" I cried, holing onto my head. All of this was too much.

"Shhh. Sit, and I'll tell you."

He took a breath. "When a human is bitten, it's soul is split in two. One half, which grows to be a whole of it's own after time, stays in the body, the other half is then split in two itself.

"One half goes to where it's meant to go, heaven or hell, if you will, and the other wonders the earth, unseen, unheard until it find's it's true love. But that part of the soul doesn't know it's past. Doesn't know it's brother or sister when it sees it. But when it finds it's matching soul, it becomes whole. Some souls, like yourself, found it's match's other half of the soul, The vampire Garrett."

"Wait…so, I'm part of Kate's SOUL?" I screeched.

Garrett's other part of his soul chuckled. "Yeah. It's a lot to take in. I know. Let me break it down.

"When Garrett was bitten, his human souls split. One half stayed in his body, the other part split into two as well. One part went wherever, and the last part, me, stayed here. The same goes for Kate. But we _are _called something. Matches. Neither human nor vampire, we wonder the earth till we find our Match."

I nodded, the information slowly sinking in. "But… I remember getting bit by a Ramotuse!"

Match Garrett smiled. "Don't we all? For some reason our reason for living is because we were bitten by a strange vampire. I, personally, was bitten by a Falintarou. None of those are real. I'm not sure why we were made like this, but we are."

I let it roll around in my brain for a while before nodding, accepting what Match Garrett said. It just was a little confusing.

But there was one question I needed to ask.

"So…since I'm part of Kate's soul-by the way do I look like her?" he nodded.

"Very much so."

"O.k." I was secretly glad. Kate was a very beautiful vampire.

"Anyways, since Kate is with Garrett, does that mean I'm supposed to be with you?" He shrugged .

"They say the only way to find out is to kiss." I blinked. He wanted me to kiss him?" He hurried on when he saw my expression.

"You don't have to…I mean, I would like to find out if you were the one I've been searching for, but I'm not going to force you."

I held up a hand. I had already given up on Garrett, so kissing him wouldn't feel like cheating, and besides, I wouldn't have liked to pass up a chance to kiss someone who looked like Garrett's twin.

I leaned forward, my face mere inches away from him. I licked my lips, all thoughts and feelings for vampire Garrett gone. I felt like someone had lifted a burden off my shoulders. I took a deep breath and took the plunge.

Pressing my lips to this…Match's, I closed my eyes.

Fireworks were sent off all around my body. It screamed for more and I gladly obliged. I pushed myself closer to him, the strange drawing pulling me closer. I was as close to him, touching as much of him as possible, my fingers lost in his blonde curly hair. He didn't remind me of Garrett. He just reminded me of...well, him.

I forced myself to pull away enough to talk.

"So…I guess that's a yes?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

"And…what do you want to be called?" I asked. I didn't want to call him Match or Garrett.

"Well, I used to think I was called Gabriel."

I smiled. It fit him perfectly.

"What about you?" he asked, stroking my face.

"I was always called Kathleen." He grinned.

"Perfect and beautiful. Just like you." I blushed and looked back up to him.

"I feel kind of stupid saying this, you know, because of the just meeting, but I feel like I…I-L…love you."

The smiled that graced his features was breath taking. I vaguely wondered how I could have ever wanted Garrett. When it was Gabriel who was so perfect.

"No...not stupid. Because I love you too."

I smiled radiantly. I now felt whole. Complete.

I kissed him passionately. After a while I pulled back. He groaned.

"What?" he begged, looking at me hungrily.

"What next?" He lifted me up bridal style.

Nuzzling my neck he whispered, "Anything you want."

At that moment, with Gabriel carrying me, I felt like my heart would burst.

I was once a soul split in half. And now I'm a soul once again whole.

Forever.

v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8v8

**So, did you like? It was kind of out there, but i'm pretty happy with it. It could be better though...**

**Any ideas? Are you confused? Leave it in your reveiw and i'll answer you to my best ability. **

**P.s. Your supposed to reveiw! lol**

**MLC**


End file.
